As public roads are becoming more and more congested, there is an increasing need to better train drivers of motor vehicles to decrease the number of road accidents. For example, one of the major causes of accidents, especially among younger drivers, is their inability to recognize a dangerous road situation due to the obstructed line-of-sight and path-of-travel. It is often very time consuming to train students to recognize dangerous road situations during the actual behind-the-wheel driving session. Such situations do not present themselves in a repeatable, consistent manner to each student driver. There are significant time gaps between their occurrences, which have a very large margin of error, causing a student to make unnoticed mistakes frequently. Unnoticed driving mistakes, in turn, cause the students to develop bad driving skills.
It is also very difficult to train drivers in hazardous road conditions without compromising the safety of the driver. Examples of such hazardous road conditions may include slippery roads, over-speeding on sharp turns, etc.
Training through driving simulation generally addresses the above issues.
A variety of solutions to the above-identified problem have dealt with simulation driving experiences. Those solutions broadly fall into two categories: (1) modifications of stock vehicles to simulate hazardous road conditions, and (2) complete computer-based simulated driving environments not involving a real vehicle.
Modifications of stock vehicles usually call for a dedicated vehicle to be used only for training, which cannot be otherwise used for driving. Simulation of the hazardous road conditions in such dedicated vehicles usually provides realistic haptic and motion feedback, while the spectrum of simulated experiences is limited mostly to tire skids.
Computer-based simulated driving environments, while providing the most training benefits, require a dedicated maintained floor space. They also frequently require a real car cabin to be used to achieve a high enough degree of realism of the simulation. When the kind of a training vehicle needs to be changed, the changing procedure usually calls for a cabin replacement, which is very costly and time consuming.
Both of the above-described categories also do not allow a driver to get the advantageous training inside the driver's own vehicle.
The present invention addresses the need to provide portability and realistic feel of driving an actual vehicle while not exposing the driver to the real hazardous road situation during training. The system of the present invention, can be quickly set-up and used in any available parking space.